


meed

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, Sakura reincarnated as G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: meed: a fitting return or recompenseG closed her eyes, sent a quick prayer for mercy to whatever god might be listening, and then glared at her idiot friend. "Did you just kidnap this girl?" she asked in a low voice.





	meed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fragment of a longer story/series that I will someday write. Story because I want to expand on the Sakura-reincarnated-as-G premise and series because I want to write a bunch of fics where Sakura is reincarnated as random KHR characters.

There had always been a part of Sakura - the loud, emotional, forceful part of her that was initially her Inner - that was jealous of what Naruto and Sasuke had, the power ingrained into their blood and souls, given to them by dint of powerful and connected parents. She didn't envy them the tragedy that came with their power, oh no, but sometimes she couldn't help but wish that she hadn't needed to claw and scrape for every scrap of ability that she had.

Of course, neither of them had managed to punch an actual goddess in the face and then promptly been killed for their sheer audacity.

Perhaps this was her due meed, her recompense for daring to wish to be equal to her teammates, reincarnated in a strange land with no chakra and her memories fully intact.

"Giotto!"

Not to mention, stuck with someone who was just like Naruto.

"Giotto!" she shouted again. It was nearly impossible to see him in the crowded marketplace, and chakra sensing wasn't possible here. Sakura, or G as she was now known, had started to work on something that would work similarly with the strange soul flames that she and Giotto had, but they still didn't know enough about how they worked to develop any sophisticated techniques for them.

"G!" Giotto exclaimed cheerily, popping up right behind her, a small blonde girl about two years younger than them, with clothes of a much finer make than either of them could afford, attached to his sleeve. "I found us another friend, and I think she can use the fire like we can. Hers is dark blue, though."

G closed her eyes, sent a quick prayer for mercy to whatever god might be listening, and then glared at her idiot friend. "Did you just kidnap this girl?" she asked in a low voice.

"What? No!" He looked offended at the suggestion, but G knew he would one hundred percent kidnap her if he thought it was the right thing to do, never mind that they wouldn't be able to handle whoever her parents sent after them. G would, of course, back him up, but she just wished that he had included her in the initial planning.

"She's clearly from a noble family who won't be pleased to see her slumming it with a street rat and a bastard," G said.

"My name is Elena," the little noble girl said, raising her chin as she glared at G. "And I snuck out on my own."

G raised an eyebrow. Not giving out her last name was smart, considering they were in a place that resembled what Sakura had been taught about the Warring Clans Era in the Elemental Nations without chakra.

"She's important to the plan, G," Giotto said.

And that was all that needed to be said. G was pretty sure that Giotto's intuition was bolstered by his fire, so if he thought something was important, then it more than likely was.

"Let's go somewhere more private, and then we can discuss what to do with our knew friend," G said.

Elena narrowed her eyes at G, but she followed along willingly. 

G could only hope the situation wouldn't explode on them before she figured out how the other girl fit with their plans to create a safe haven, something like a hidden village, for people who could use the fire.


End file.
